Delilah Dearborn (Earth-616)
(New Mexico ) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Camp Hammond | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Height2 = (variable) | Weight = 122 lbs | Weight2 = (variable) | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (variable) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (variable, often green) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Licensed superhero | Education = BS in physics from Empire State University | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Ken Lashley | First = Doc Samson Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Delilah "Dee Dee" Dearborn was a student at Empire State University. While monitoring a surge in the University's new experimental Particle Accelerator, she is stuck by power which surged out of the machine. Time passes and she begins to have nightmares of changing into a huge monster-like green creature, killing and tearing women apart. Geiger Meanwhile, in the same area where she lives, women have turned up dead, two killed each month, all killed late at night. When the women bodies were examined there were traces of gamma radiation and parts of one woman were sewn to another. Doc Samson was called as a consultant, to work with Detective Sharps NYPD (On locating the gamma creature). She-Hulk was also called to handle the more "Super Hero" side of the project (Confronting and fighting the gamma creature). Soon after, both discover and fight two different gamma monsters, similar in appearance, they both believe that there's is the killer, but Samson discovers his to not be the killer. As She-Hulk is beaten and drained of her power, it is now obvious that She-Hulk has found the killer. The killer leaves She-Hulk alone stating he already has two women for that month. Samson takes his Gamma creature to a cell and watches it as it slowly copies his gamma power, "Like a Geiger" Samson says. She changes, not back to her original (completely human) form but instead a more "female Samson" look. They team up and search for the real killer knowing he will be on the hunt for another girl. After trial and effort they are finally able to defeat the killer known as Patchwork. Initiative After the Civil War, she was listed as a potential recruit for the Initiative, and she joined the military base of Camp Hammond, as an official recruit. She was introduced to Camp Hammond along with Ant-Man, Crusader, Melee, Geldoff, Dragon Lord, Red Nine, and Diamondback. She was one of the trainees that attacked KIA and were defeated. Following after the Skrull invasion, Geiger graduated from the Initiative and was assigned to New Mexico's Initiative team the Mavericks. | Powers = * Gamma Power Mimicry: Due to a Gamma radiation accident, Geiger has the ability to mimic the powers of any gamma-powered beings in her proximity, shown to be miles away and maintaining them for hours, potentially making her as strong as the Hulk, as intelligent as the Leader, etc. If she is around two gammas mutates, she will mimic the one with stronger gamma readings and/or personality. She can read and retain the memories of other gamma mutates or at least those she has already mimicked. Through training she can focus on one specific being and generally carries a lock of Doc Samson's hair so she can maintain his abilities as her own. | Abilities = * Physicists: Dee Dee has a BS in physics from Empire State University. | Strength = Base Level is Class 75 (70 tons) with Doc Samson's hair. | Weaknesses = *'Personality Overload:' She has little control over her powers, a downside exacerbated by the fact that she also takes on personality aspects of whoever she is mimicking as well. So if she mimics a villain she herself could become a villain. At one time she was able to focus on one gamma powered being for she would not become another, this took much effort on her part and left her momentarily helpless as she focused. * At least in the past, she lost consciousness via post-hypnotic suggestion upon hearing the words: "Freudian Slippers". | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/geigerpw.htm }} Category:Trained by Taskmaster Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Empire State University Student Category:Camp Hammond Trainees Category:Power Mimicry